Audio recordings have evolved from the primitive analog wax recordings of the early twentieth century to the sophisticated digital recordings provided by digital audiotape (DAT) and compact discs. Shortly after the end of World War II, manufacturers introduced long playing vinyl phonograph records that were designed to revolve at either 331/3 or 45 revolutions per minute. Just as they made collections of the previously standard 78-rpm records substantially obsolete, compact discs in turn replaced long playing vinyl records in popularity in the late 1980's and early 1990's.
The compact disc offers many advantages over the heretofore standard long playing vinyl phonograph record. Most importantly, unlike records, the compact disc provides a pure, unadulterated and highly accurate digital reproduction of an audio recording. In addition to the improved sound quality, compact discs provide a greater dynamic range, offer a longer playing time, provide an increased immunity to distortion generated by dust and/or minor scratches and are not damaged during playback within a compact disc player.
A compact disc, which is approximately four and one half inches in diameter, generally includes a first data bearing side formed by covering a digitally encoded plastic baseplate with an optically reflective layer of aluminum and a protective layer of plastic, and a second informational side covered with indicia corresponding to the contents of the compact disc, the musical artist, the recording company and/or other associated information. Although compact discs are highly desirable in view of the abovedescribed audiophilic advantages, they suffer from several disadvantages due to their construction and small size. For example, the size of a compact disc allows it to be easily stolen because it is small enough to be hidden in a pocket, purse, container, book or other appropriate hiding place. In addition, the specific construction of a compact disc does not facilitate the personal labeling thereof and, consequently, compact discs that have been misplaced, borrowed with or without permission or stolen are commonly never returned. Unfortunately, unless a compact disc has been properly labeled, it is oftentimes impossible to positively identify the compact disc in order to facilitate its return to the original owner.
Compact discs are commonly labeled by applying an adhesive identification label over a portion of the informational side thereof. Although the application of an adhesive label may at first appear to solve the above-described problems and increase the probability of the return of a stolen, borrowed or misplaced compact disc, the label suffers from many disadvantages. First, the adhesive label commonly covers a portion of the indicia on the informational side of the compact disc, potentially concealing important information such as track descriptions, instruction or the like. Second, the adhesive labels may be easily removed, covered with an additional label containing identifying information corresponding to a "new" owner, or marked over. Finally, paper and adhesive residue from the adhesive label may damage the internal components of a compact disc player.